Taking Back My Company
by NalaECfn'W
Summary: A Parody of the song "Cleaning out my closet" By Eminem, Paul Heyman is singing to Vince about how he Stole his Ideas...read and review plz...:)


This a parody of Eminem''s song "Cleaning out my closet" …Paul Heyman is singing this song, about how Vince stole his ideas…..You get the picture….I'm not associated with Eminem, or the WWE, or any other wrestling company, I just made up this little song for everyone's personal enjoyment so don't yell at me or something…just enjoy the frakin' song…thank you guys J J J - ~~~Nala Mac~~~
    
    [verse 1]
    
    have you ever been hated, or discriminated against, i have
    
    i've been protested and demonstrated against
    
    picket  signs for my wild TV, that's how it be
    
    sick as the mind, of those chair shots from behind
    
    all this commotion, emotions, run deep as oceans explodin 
    
    take this bullshit from parents just blow them off and keep goin
    
    not takin nothin from vince give him hell as long as i'm breathin
    
    be kicking ass in the morning ,showin it on tv in the evening
    
    leave em with the taste of bitter blood in their mouth
    
    see they can trigger me, but I thought they would never figure me out
    
    look at me now, i'll bet your probably sick of me now
    
    aint you Vince? i'm gonna make you look so ridiculous now
    
    [Chorus] 
    
    Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?
    
    now tonight i'm taking back my company
    
    one more time
    
    Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?
    
    now tonight i'm taking back my company
    
    [Verse 2]
    
    i've got some wrestlin tapes in my closet and i dont know if no ones know it
    
    so before they throw me inside my coffin and close it, i'ma expose you
    
    i'll take you back to '93, before i ever had a big money makin' company
    
    i was younger, maybe i was just in my mid 20s
    
    vince was strugglin',must had his panties up in a tizzy
    
    cause his ratings sucked, i wondered if he even noticed they weren't high
    
    no i dont, on second thought i just fuckin wish his programming would die
    
    i look at e-c-dub and i couldnt picture leavin its side
    
    even when It was goin down
    
    i grit my teeth and i tryed to make it work
    
    with the company at least for the wrestlers sake
    
    i maybe made some mistakes but i'm only human
    
    but i'm man enough to face em today
    
    what TNN did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb
    
    but the smartest shit i did was put them on TV to have their fun
    
    cuz i'da killed em, shit I woulda knocked out  nitro and raw  both, this is my life
    
    i'd like to welcome yall to the Paul Heyman show
    
    [Chorus] 
    
    Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?
    
    now tonight i'm taking back my company
    
    one more time
    
    Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?
    
    now tonight i'm taking back my company
    
    [verse 3]
    
    now i would never diss a promoter just to get recognition
    
    take a second to listen fool, if you think this record is dissin
    
    but put yourself in my position, just try to in vision
    
    witnessing ideas being stolen and imprisioned
    
    Vince bitchin, that Nitros ratings were even better  than his children
    
    going through run down arenas victim of copyright infringement 
    
    my whole life i was made to believe i was low class when i wasnt
    
    till i grew up, now i blew up, it made vince
    
    sick to his stomach, doesnt it
    
    wasnt it the reason you stole all those ideas from me Vince?
    
    so you could try to make everyone believe you were better ,Vince?!
    
    but guess what your ratings are dropping now , and it's cold when your lonely
    
    and Shane has  grown up so quick, hes already knows that your phony
    
    and Eric Bischoff is back, you think this is useful?
    
    but everyone is booing, they will be laughing at your funeral
    
    see what hurts me the most is you wont admit you was wrong
    
    Vince, do your show, keep tellin yourself that those ideas were your own
    
    but how dare you try to take what you called attitude
    
    you selfish asshole i hope you fuckin burn in hell for your crude
    
    remember when your daddy died and you said how you'd wouldn't ruin people like me?
    
    well guess what, you lied, now I'm seekin vengeance on thee (that means u!) 
    
    [Chorus] 
    
     Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?
    
    now tonight i'm taking back my company
    
    one more time
    
    Why you do this vincey?
    
    why did you ruin me?
    
    Why did you make me cry?

now tonight i'm taking back my company


End file.
